


[翻译]午夜三分钟  Three Minutes to Midnight

by ladious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Castiel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladious/pseuds/ladious
Summary: 对521 "Two Minutes to Midnight" 的扩写，CASS从医院给DEAN打电话。在这之前发生了什么？CASS对DEAN有感情，但不涉及配对。





	[翻译]午夜三分钟  Three Minutes to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RackOnInNC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RackOnInNC/gifts).
  * A translation of [ Three Minutes to Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427531) by [RackOnInNC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RackOnInNC/pseuds/RackOnInNC). 



人声……尖叫……到处都是鲜血……他的血。翅膀？不……没有翅膀……奇怪的机器，Castiel从黑暗中杀出一条路，在一片嘈杂的噪音中醒来……陌生的声音……似曾相识的气味……即使他紧闭双眼，眩目的光亮仍使他感到脑袋在抽痛……还有灼热的痛感。痛……为什么他无法自愈？他头晕目眩，绝望的想搞清楚他到底怎么了。这气味……是医院？他紧闭双眼想要躲开亮光，他想推开那些在他身上戳来戳去的手，它们怎么都不肯停下。他蜷起自己巨大的翅膀，但什么也没有发生。他向他的父亲，兄弟姐妹祈祷，我到底怎么了？请帮帮我！最终他鼓足力气，大声喊道，

“Dean!”

 

噪音停止了。他慢慢张开眼睛，试图集中注意力，努力辨认出环绕着他的蒙面人,他们都惊讶得盯着他。 _我的翅膀现形了吗？他们在看什么？_ 噪音一停他们又开始说话，比之前还要响亮。他再次闭起眼，想忽略这些。 _我的头痛死了，你们能闭嘴吗？_ 太过分了。他都不知道自己在和什么战斗，他承认自己失败了，他强迫自己放松，去注意那些说话声，也许他们能告诉他到底发生了什么。

“谁说这人脑死亡了？”

“他的脑电图15分钟前就已经是直线了，我亲自检查的。”

“身体反应？”

“从几天前他被带过来就没反应了。” 

 

一张脸突然出现在Castiel面前，手电筒的强光照着他的眼，他眯起眼向后缩，才发现他被绑得无法动弹。

“先生，你能听见吗？你知道自己在哪吗？”

Castile试图理解这些问题，他的脑子罢工了，他的声音也差不多，但他试图沙哑的回应，

 “是的……不。”

 那张脸皱起眉头，Castiel看出他困惑了。 _至少我不是这里唯一一个觉得困惑的。_ 那张脸消失了。 

“好吧，他现在的确有点反应了。”

“是的，我看见了，医生。但我向你保证所有程序都是严格遵守的。”

“好吧，把他从这带出去，带回他自己的房间。我想他还是愿意保留自己的器官。”

另一张脸出现了……更友好……是个女性。“你在医院里，你出了……嗯，事故。你能握住我的手吗？”

Castiel感觉到一只柔软的手轻轻的握住他，他试着回握了。

“很好。我们需要把你送回房间。放松，让我们来处理。”

又是一阵忙乱，移动。噪音，人声，碾压过他抽痛的脑袋，把他压回他的躯壳中。 _我好累，为什么我这么累？_

“累……”他终于沉重的叹息。

“我知道。试着睡吧，这不会花很长时间的。”

 

 _我从不睡觉。等等……她以为我是人类？我是吗？_ Castiel摇晃脑袋想要弄明白，一切都那么混乱。

“就闭上眼放轻松。我们马上就会把你送回房间。”

_回我房间？我没有房间。天使不需要房间。人类才需要房间……汽车旅馆的房间。_

“Dean!”他再次呼喊。

“Dean是你的亲戚吗？我们能为你联系他吗？”

 _亲戚？_ _不_ _…_ _我该怎么说？_ 集中注意力太难了，但Castiel强迫自己记起一些片段。他在脑海里听到了一个声音……Dean的声音。“ _人类想干点啥，他们就撒谎_ _……_ _这样你才能成为总统_ ”！

“是的，兄弟。”

“OK，闭起眼睛为我睡会吧~把你安置好后我马上会帮你联系他的。”

Castiel闭上了眼，他都不知道怎么让自己睡着，但他发现黑暗很快就将他带走了。

Castiel再次张开眼的时候发现灯光在他的头顶飞快的闪过。他被移动着。 _他们要带我去哪？_ 闪烁的灯光让他觉得头疼，他闭起眼想忽略它们。 _有什么事发生了，是什么？为什么我不记得？_ 没等他在多想，他觉得自己被抬起来放到一个柔软点的东西上，他躺倒在这片柔软中，噪音随之远去。当听起来他们终于象是都离开了，他再度睁开眼。那个一脸温和的人站在边上看着他，阳光穿过他左边的窗户，让他的脑袋开始抽痛。他瑟缩了。

她走到窗边关上百叶窗，拉了张椅子在床边坐下。

“好点没？”

Castiel点点头。

“你还记得什么？”

“什么……也没有。发生了什么？”

“事实上我们不知道。听起来有些奇怪，你突然凭空出现在一艘行驶的渔船上。渔夫相当吃惊。你被一架直升机空运回来……你还记得这些吗？”

“不，等等……我和Dean……和Sam在一起。对，Sam……我们……” Castiel迟疑了，他不记得别的，只有Dean和Sam……和一个巨大的建筑。

“你说什么？他们也受伤了吗？”

“我希望不是。我不记得了。”

“好吧，你想给Dean打个电话吗？你记得他的号码吗 ？”

Castiel闭起眼试图记起号码，但什么也想不起来。 _电话……手机_

“我的电话……在哪……”

“你的手机毁了，事实上融化了。这也挺怪的。”

Castiel最终低下头，看见自己穿的不是Jimmy的衣服。 _医院的病号服？_ 他抬高视线，看见到处是固定住的管子和电线。

“别拔出IV，医生可能会在一两天内拔掉。”

“IV？” 

“你胳臂上插着的管子。以前你没来过医院？”

“没有 。”

“你记得自己的名字吗？” 

Castiel深吸了口气，思考着要怎么回答。Castiel？不。 Jimmy？不。他感觉到有只手放在他的腿上，他低头看了下，希望自己的脑子能清醒几分。 

“没关系的。他们给你用了镇定剂，这需要过一会才能恢复。现在别想太多，就睡会吧。也许休息一会你就会想起来了。”温和的她说着，轻轻的按摩着他的腿。 

她从床边拿起一个带按纽的装置递给他，“这是呼叫铃。你需要我就按它，我会尽快赶过来。如果你想看电视，按这个键，这两个是用来调节频道和音量。” 

Castiel疑惑的看着她，不明白她为什么觉得自己会想要看电视。 

“没关系……如果你不想看，就把这个放在手边，以防你需要我的时候可以用。” 

“谢谢。”Castiel说道，凝视着那张温和的脸，希望那是Dean。

他看着她离开房间，终于只剩他独自一人了。他小心的移动右手臂，掀开覆盖物查看伤势。到处都在痛，但他看不到任何能引起疼痛的伤口。只有左臂上有个小小的红色肿包，似乎缠着要他去抓挠。任何动作都让背部疼痛不已，饥饿的感觉接踵而来，胃跟着叫嚣。 _我饿了……我受伤了……好渴……人类啊！_

Castiel的脑子飞快的闪过混乱的画面，他试图理清它们，思考让他的脑子更痛了。他变着姿势好让自己能更清楚的看见那个红色肿块时，罩衫的前襟敞开了,他瞥见本该是皮肤的位置覆盖着染血的绷带。他掀起一截绷带看向里面，记忆象潮水般涌现。工具刀……用刻在他胸口的咒印去驱逐天使。 _它起作用了吗？_ _Dean_ _和_ _Sam_ _还活着吗？他们救出了_ _Adam_ _？_

他双手紧紧的按着头，绝望的想要停止疼痛。他看Dean和Sam做过几次，他时常想这样能有用吗？这没用，但至少让他觉得他在做点什么。所有的记忆在他脑子里肆虐闪现，有一个是他所急需的……Dean的电话号码……他想不起来。

当努力一无所获，他重新在枕头上放松自己，试图让思绪安静下来。也许睡眠会有帮助……但他得知道如何才能睡着。

Dean似乎很容易入睡……并不是说他能睡得很好。噩梦……我会做噩梦吗？Castiel曾经看过Dean的噩梦。对天使来说那不算什么……但对于人类？Castiel发现他自己在颤抖着。他从未感受过这样，甚至不知道这是怎么了。那张和善的脸出现在门边，Castiel看着她走到床边。

“睡不着吗？”

“是。我……我似乎不怎么擅长这个。”Castiel说，他仍旧感觉到自己的身体在轻微的颤抖。

“在医院里噪音太多人们总是很难入睡，当然总有人进进出出，检查什么的，给你药片也没什么用。”

“我怕我哪都不适应。”

“我给你换个暖和点的毯子，也许会有帮助。看起来你很冷。”

冷？见鬼……人类。Castiel不安的在覆盖物下扭动着，手指划过粗毯子。毯子并没有象他想象的那么舒适。人类用毯子包裹新生儿，生病的人也用毯子裹着……看起来毯子应该更舒服，但这一个并不是。他皱着眉头看她走回来。

“你叫什么名字？”当她把厚毯子掖好时，Castiel问道。

“哦抱歉我忘了告诉你，我是Lydia。好点没？”

“是的，谢谢你，Lydia.”

“电视也有些音乐频度。也许古典音乐可以有助于入睡？”

“经典摇滚？” _Dean_ _就喜欢这个，也许我多听点他的音乐，可以想起更多。_

Lydia笑着打开电视，按着选择键找到了经典摇滚频道。“并不算是助眠音乐……而且你也不象是听这个的……算了啦只要你觉得有用。”

她把音量调大，Castiel听到熟悉的曲子从那小小的喇叭传出。

_I was inside looking outside, oh the millions of faces_

_我从里面向外看去，哦千万张面孔_ __But still I'm alone, waiting, hours of waiting__

 _但我仍旧孤独，漫长的等待_ __I could feel the tension, I was longing for home__

 _我能感觉到不安，我渴望回家_ __I'm looking out for the two of us And I hope we'll be here__

 _我追寻着我们俩，期盼彼此能在这里_ __When they're through with us, I'm a long way from home__

_当他们最终与我们一道。我已远离家园。_

 

 

他肯定已经离家非常，非常遥远了。 _我要怎么才能回到_ _Dean_ _身边？_ Castiel感觉到毯子所带来的温暖，他深深陷入枕头。回忆起某个模糊的画面，Impala的引擎低沉的轰鸣声伴着歌声，跟着Dean 与 Sam的旅行。他隐约听见Lydia说了什么，但意识渐渐远去。 _这就是睡觉？_ 伴着音乐模糊成一片，Castiel终于坠入深眠。

 

Castiel困惑地打开他的手机，看着它。Lydia说手机已经全毁了。Dean的号码从屏幕上闪过，手机从他的手中消失，天使之刃取而代之。 _我的天使之刃在围巾工厂的地上。_ Castiel环顾四周，只看到在一条公路从他面前延伸到无尽的黑暗深处。 _我在_ _Dean_ _的天堂中？_ 向下看去，他看见自己再次穿戴整齐，毫发无伤。一个身影自地平线向他走去，那是Dean。Dean试图向他说些什么，但他一点也听不见。Castiel拼命向Dean跑去，挣扎着想听清他在说些什么，但等他到了Dean所在之处，Dean却已经消失了。他转过身去，来时的那条路也消失了，取而代之的是成百上千的手机象垃圾般丢在地上。 _这一定是个梦。_ _Dean_ _的号码，我必须要想起_ _Dean_ _的号码。_ 有什么抓着他的肩膀开始摇晃他，但无论他如何挣扎，他就是看不到。

 

“醒来！这只是个梦！” Lydia不停的说着，试图唤醒Castiel。

Castiel抓住在他肩膀上的手，他抬起头，迎上Lydia的眼睛。他深深吸了口气，放松下来。他坐了起来，专心回忆起他看见的号码。

“这只是个梦……没事的。”

“不……电话号码……Dean的号码！”Castiel喃喃的说。

“在这……在你忘记之前写下来！”Lydia迅速的从口袋中掏出笔，翻到他的记录本的反面，递给他。

Castiel闭上眼试着记起那些数字，记忆模糊……但当他写下来，睁开眼他看见一串熟悉的数字。

“OK，很好。现在你记得自己的名字吗？”

Castiel知道他也许该用个假名，他在脑中回忆Dean和Sam常用的假名。接着他想起了Dean在缅因州为他取的那个假名。

“Eddie…Moscone”

“打赌这名字给你带来不少伤感！” Lydia笑着对他说。

Castiel感到困惑，“为什么这会让我伤感？”

“那部电影？午夜狂奔？”Lydia提示着他。

“我估计对电影不怎么熟。”Castiel低下头看着自己的手，他再一次后悔自己没有多花点时间和Dean看看电影。

“哦，没什么。Eddie Moscone是那部电影里的保释代理人。”

“我明白了。我可以给Dean打电话吗？” Castiel看着她，发现她对自己没理会她的提示有点失望。 _就象_ _Dean._

Lydia把记录本拿回去看了下号码。

“我不认得这个区号，这是哪？”

Castiel感觉到有点恐慌， _区号是什么？为什么我从未注意到这些？_ _Bobby_ _住在……_

“South Dakota ”Castiel脱口而出，暗自希望Lydia没有留意到他的迟疑。

Lydia拍拍他的腿，眨了眨眼。“看，我说过记忆会恢复的！”

“看起来在慢慢恢复。”Castiel轻轻叹了口气，他很高兴Lydia把他的迟疑当成了丧失记忆。

Lydia走到后面拿过电话，“好了，这是个长途电话，让我输入自己的密码，这样你就不必在医院帐单上花太多钱了。”

Castiel拿着电话，看着她按下一些数字。他盯着它，除了他自己的手机他对别的电话都不熟，尤其是这玩意的话筒还连着线。

Lydia写着号码的那张纸撕下来放在他面前。“我让你自己单独呆会。需要帮忙的话就按呼叫按钮。”

Castiel看着她走开，小心地按下按键，希望他在梦中看见的号码是正确的。

 

“Hello？”

“Dean。”

 

_我要回家了。_

 

 

_FIN_


End file.
